


Transportation Issues

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A new car is needed.</p><p>Prompt 40 leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transportation Issues

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Transportation Issues**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** A new car is needed.  
 **Warnings:** Mentions character death  
 **Word Count: 502**  
 **Prompt:** 20 leather  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot

**Transportation Issues**

“I don’t know why we have to do this now.” Arthur said as he and Gwen sat on the bed and looked at the screen of the laptop together. “We can just use your car.”

“There is no way we can get two car seats in the back seat of my mini cooper. It really is too small and you just totaled the only car we fit them in.” Gwen reminded him.

“I’m not even out of hospital yet.” Arthur protested.

“I am due in a few weeks, Arthur and we need to order it now so it will be here by then.” Gwen frowned at the car on the screen.

“Fine what about this one. It has leather seats with warmers and a nice stereo package.” Arthur pointed to the screen.

“Do you really want leather seats with two babies?” Gwen looked at him like he was mental. “Babies are messy they will spill and spit up not to mention the smell of sour milk when you use the seat warmers.”

You are right of course.” Arthur nodded and clicked over to another page. “Then we get this one.”

“Too much petrol.”

Arthur sighed and clicked to yet another page. “That one?”

“Yes. That one will do nicely.” Gwen smiled at the car on the screen.

“Can we at least get the stereo package and order a red one?” Arthur pouted.

“Yes. But you can’t play the music too loud with the twins in the car.” Gwen reminded him. “Oh and make sure you order the automatic. I will have to drive it when they have checkups.”

“That means I will be driving your mini cooper.” Arthur groaned. “Maybe we should get two new cars.”

“I’m sorry my car isn’t very manly.” Gwen glared at him.    

“My knees hit the steering wheel!” Arthur knew he want going to win but he thought he would at least try.

“Maybe you would prefer a horse and saddle, Sire?” Merlin said from the doorway. He was pushing Morgana in a wheelchair. He steered her over to the bed.

“Don’t be silly, Merlin. You know he would just want you to muck out the stall.” Morgana said. “Feeling better?”

“Much. And you?” Arthur smiled at his sister.

“Still sore but it was worth it.” Morgana looked at Gwen. “You’ve seen him?”

“He is beautiful. He looks like Merlin.” Gwen said.

“It’s the ears.” Morgana laughed. “I wonder who your twins will look like. Hopefully not their father.”

“Very funny. You know this is all your fault.” Arthur said.

“I know I’m sorry. I want to apologize to you both. I used poor judgment and now someone is dead and you were badly hurt.” Morgana looked contrite. “I wish I could apologize to his family.”

There was a knock on the door. A blond woman stood there. She stepped inside. “Mr. Pendragon, I just wanted to see how you were. My son was the driver that hit you.”

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Morgause!


End file.
